Sky-Raker
The Sky-Raker is a primitive tiltwing featured in two-part TaleSpin comic "Flight of the Sky-Raker]]" (originally printed in ''TaleSpin'' #1-''TaleSpin'' #2. History The Sky-Raker was a primitive titlwing built by a man named Professor Harrison Ravenwood and his daughter Lillian Ravenwood (whom Baloo likes to call "Princess"). The was designed to blow the current known theories of aerodynamics, however Shere Khan somehow found this out and tried to force Harrison to give it to him, but when he refused, Khan resorted to more drastic means: assault. Harrison and her daughter weren't going down without a fight though, they took the Sky-Raker and fled Cape Suzette with it, but a malfunction forced them to crash on an uncharted island hidden in never-ending fog. Harrison took a raft and left the island to find help, leaving Lillian with the tiltwing, and was never seen again. Three years later, Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker and Wildcat arrive at the island by chance after evading the Air Pirates, and found the tiltwing. Lillian was hostile to them until she recognized them (minus Kit) and after informing them of what happened to herself, Wildcat set to work on restoring the Sky-Raker to working-capacity, succeeding by morning. Both set off for Louie's Place to refuel, the air-pirates intercept them: Don Karnage initially wanted to get revenge on Baloo, but upon seeing the tiltwing, he breaks off the pursuit for it, but not before incapacitating the Sea Duck. Despite Lillian's and Wildcat's best attempts to escape, the pirates capture them. Karnage too had heard of the Sky-Raker and hopes to exploit it himself. Meanwhile Baloo, Kit and a third pilot named Wiley Pole arrive at Louie's to get reinforcements, what they don't know is that a spy of Khan's has eavesdropped on their discussion on the Sky-Raker and rushes to alert Khan, while Karnage hopes to gain the blueprints. Baloo and his armada of cargo-planes arrive and while they create a diversion, Baloo, Kit and Rebecca Cunningham board the Iron Vulture to free Lily and Wildcat, and after that was accomplished, Baloo and Kit switch places with Wildcat on the Sky-Raker and the trio barely escaped by half a tailplane. Things get complicated when Khan's air-force joins the party, and it turns into a three-way warzone. However Lily instructs Baloo the voice recorder to mimic Khan, and persuades the Khan Fighters to abort, at the same time Wiley and the cargo-pilots save the Sea Duck. The victory was short-lived though, due to the damage the Sky-Raker suffered when escaping the Iron Vulture it crashes into the sea. Fortunately Baloo once again uses the voice imitator to turn Khan's air-force against the pirates. With the crisis averted, the H4H pack bring the tiltwing to Higher for Hire, where based on a copy of the blueprints, was restored to a whole new look, though the blueprints are believed to be lost in the ocean. Regardless the Sky-Raker was up and running again, and after Lily was given supplies, she sets off on a quest to find her father, while Khan catches a brief glimpse of the tiltwing and is left with questions. What no one knows is that the bluesprints survived the ocean and have washed up on some unidentified beach (possibly the same one Lily and the Sky-Raker had hidden), but seems destined to remain undiscovered. Characteristics The Sky-Raker is a prototype-tiltwing that is somewhat animal-like in appearance, mainly on the wing and tail. Of course like any aircraft it comes with a radio. A unique feature of the tiltwing is that it responds to voice-commands, which can also record voices. Category:TaleSpin